doraemon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
When Phineas meet Nobita
When Phineas meet Nobita is a series created by Nosferatuorlok. It was a crossover of many stories, and characters took forms of what they looks like in the original story, making the series a crossover of live action, 3D and drawing animated characters. The story is about the Rebels, along with Phineas team, Doraemon team (and sometimes Powerpuff Girls) to destroy the Galactic Empire (lead by Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader). . Second line: Minamoto Shizuka, Nobi Nobita, Doraemon, Gian, Suneo, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Phineas Flynn, Buford, Baljeet, Ferb Fletcher. Third line: The Powerpuff Girls, The Grand Master ]] Plot Prologue Long ago, after Satan fell from God, Gabriel, the angel lead every angels to fight him. Among them, the 3 angels Mairon, The Black Angel and Peter are friends, and were created the same time. But their friendship was broken when Mairon finally fell from grace after he was corrupted by Satan, and became Belial. Despite that Belial and Satan was destroyed, The Black Angel and Peter knew they're not truly dead, and through the centuries, Belial, Satan, The Black Angel and Peter reincarnated in lives, fight despite they never remember their past lives. The story started after Satan reincarnated into Darth Plagueis, Belial into Darth Sidious, The Black Angel into Anakin Skywalker and Peter into ObiWan Kenobi. Sidious murdered Plagueis, and corrupted Anakin into Darth Vader, and then order to destroy all the Jedi. ObiWan and Master Yoda, the master of Jedi, had to go to Dagobah. There they trained Luke Skywalker and Leia, Anakin's children. They finally join the Rebels lead by Han Solo, the last descendant of V, and also had the help from Phineas Flynn, Nobi Nobita, Minamoto Shizuka, Gusuke, Milk, Isabella Garcia Shapiro and the Powerpuff Girls. Story Season 1 The Rebels, include the characters as said, are trying to destroy the Empire. Luke first meet Darth Vader on the Death Star, and finally succeeded in destroy it. The Empire, puppet(ly) embodied by Adam Susan's adoptive grandson Cos Sutler, trying to destroy the Rebels. Season 2 After knew the Empire failed, Sutlet is beginning to descend into madness. Season 3 Anakin with Yoda. Characters * Luke Skywalker: * Leia: * Han Solo: * Minamoto Shizuka: One of the main protagonists. She was a brown haired, white skinned, pretty girl who always want to awake the good in people's souls. She also like Nobita but never tell that to him. * Nobi Nobita: * Isabella Garcia Shapiro: One of the main protagonists, the leader of the Fireside Girls. * Doraemon: * Gusuke: * Milk: * Darth Vader: The secondary main antagonist, serves as one of 3 main antagonists (with Darth Sidious and Dr Davros) from Season 1 to Season 2 before became the secondary antagonist (later a hero after he was dead) in Season 3. He is the last reincarnation of The Black Angel. * Darth Sidious: * Dr Davros: * Cos Sutler: A minor antagonist, first appeared toward the end of the final episode of Season 2, and appeared for 2 episodes The New Dictator and The Last War of the Galaxy of Season 3. A puppet Chancellor for Palpatine and Vader, he became the puppet Emperor (controlled by Dr Davros) after Darth Sidious was dead. Minor characters: * Freddy Krueger: * Adam Susan: Cos Sutler's adoptive grandfather, only mentioned in the episode The New Dictator. A former British dictator, he was finally kidnapped by his henchmen (lead by Peter Creedy) in a deal with V, and was killed by V. * Count Orlok: Only appeared in the episode Nosferatu. The first vampire of the world, he was very weak with the daylight, which would later destroyed him at the end of the episode. * Peter Creedy: * Jonathan Creedy: * Belial: Characters gallery Main characters: Adam.png|Cos Sutler E-0.jpg|Darth Vader De.jpg|Dr Davros Evde.jpg|Darth Sidious Worry.png|Minamoto Shizuka Gu.png|Gusuke Ev.png|Belial regenerations (including Darth Sidious) Milk.png|Milk Dev.jpg|The Joker Minor characters: Freder.png|Freddy Krueger Orlok.jpg|Count Orlok Ev.png|Belial (Darth Sidious before he was born), only mentioned in a episode Category:Crossover Category:Series Category:Works by Nosferatuorlok Category:When Phineas meet Nobita characters